Sayonara
by zfrine
Summary: Mereka bertemu pandang. 'Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Sayonara.' SasuNaru; AU, shounen ai


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuNaru; AU, hints of shounen ai**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke? Cantik, kan?"

Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut memperlihatkan cincin emas putih bertahtakan berlian 20 karat yang fasetnya memantulkan sinar kepada temannya, seorang emo berambut hitam malam.

Ia tidak menanggapi dengan serius, hanya mendengus. Perhiasan seperti itu bukan _gayanya._

Naruto tertawa, "Ahahaha, kalau kau tidak mau berurusan dengan permata-permata begini, bagaimana kau akan melamar calon istrimu kelak?"

Ia meletakkan kembali cincin itu ke kotaknya yang berlapis beludru dengan hati-hati. Barang berharga secantik itu tidak bisa diperlakukan sembarangan.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan membuang muka, menatap ke luar etalase toko perhiasan yang menampakkan ramainya jalanan Tokyo. Banyak orang berlalu lalang ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Jam makan siang begini.

"Hmm…tapi kupikir-pikir ini terlalu mewah, Hinata tidak akan menyukai yang semacam itu. Ada rekomendasi lain? Aku mau yang sederhana tapi cantik."

"Jangan khawatir, _Okyakusama. _Kami masih mempunyai banyak model yang sesuai dengan keinginan Anda. Silakan." Pramuniaga murah senyum itu memperlihatkan beberapa koleksi kebanggaan toko yang kira-kira seperti permintaan Naruto.

Sasuke mengerling jam tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka di sini.

Menggelikan sekali.

Ia merasa seperti sedang mengantar seorang perempuan berbelanja.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya mengamati Naruto yang sibuk memilih cincin lagi.

Teman masa kecilnya itu terlihat bahagia dan mukanya berseri-seri sejak pagi tadi. Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa bocah bodoh dan ceroboh yang ia kenal itu sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan seorang putri dari kalangan keluarga terhormat. Cengiran konyolnya yang dulu selalu membuat Sasuke ingin meninju mukanya itu kini bermetamorfosis menjadi senyuman menawan yang mampu memikat hati wanita.

Bahkan _hatinya._

Sasuke mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku kemejanya. Mengambil sebatang dan menyulutnya menggunakan pemantik. Menyelipkan gulungan tembakau di antara bibirnya, ia mengisap rokok pertamanya hari ini. Menahannya selama beberapa detik untuk menikmati aroma tembakau yang memenuhi kepalanya hingga membuatnya sedikit pusing, kemudian menghembuskan asapnya perlahan.

"Sasuke?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Sepasang mata onyxnya yang dingin bertemu dengan sepasang safir Naruto. Kekecewaan terlukis di wajah Naruto, mengurangi sedikit aura bahagianya.

"Hn?"

"Kukira kau sudah berhenti merokok."

"Hn."

Naruto duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan cuma hn saja. Matikan rokokmu. Kau mau bunuh diri, ya?"

Mendengus, Sasuke mengisap lagi rokoknya, panjang dan perlahan. Menikmati pahit di ujung lidahnya dan menghembuskannya tepat di wajah Naruto. Otomatis membuat pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Dasar- uhuk-uhuk!"

Ia menyeringai kecil. Mumpung Naruto tidak melihatnya.

Setelah batuknya mereda, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tidak senang. Mata birunya sedikit memerah dan berair disebabkan oleh asap rokok yang membuatnya perih. "Kau tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan."

Beranjak dari kursi, ia meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rokoknya untuk membayar cincin yang setelah melalui pertimbangan panjang akhirnya ia beli juga.

_Tidak berubah? Aku memang tidak berubah. Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah._

Sasuke mengisap lagi rokoknya. Kali ini ia menahannya lebih lama, menikmati pening yang menjalari syaraf di kepalanya. Setidaknya rasa pahit rokok itu dapat membuatnya sejenak melupakan perih di hatinya.

Seandainya saja si bodoh itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa begini. Tapi ia juga tidak akan membiarkan Naruto tahu begitu saja. Tidak mungkin ia dengan frontalnya mengatakan di depan Naruto bahwa ia, Sasuke Uchiha, jatuh cinta padanya. Pada teman masa kecilnya.

Pada seorang _laki-laki._

Padahal ia selalu yakin kalau ia berada di jalan yang _lurus._

Salahkan Naruto yang terlalu _manis _dan inosen. Si bodoh itu…

"Kita pulang, Sasuke."

…

Perjalanan pulang mereka lalui dengan diam.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak, karena si kepala durian itu telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang tidak banyak bicara. Setidaknya Naruto tidak mengoceh yang tidak perlu seperti waktu ia kecil.

Tapi di saat seperti ini, ia _merindukan _ocehan-ocehan bodoh dari laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. Apa pun untuk membunuh atmosfer yang mencekik di antara mereka.

"Ne Sasuke-" Langkah kaki Uzumaki melambat.

Asap rokok masih mengepul dari bibirnya. "Hn?"

"Kau jadi _best man _ku, ya? Mau, kan?"

Senyum itu lagi. Lengkungan sempurna yang mampu _menghipnotis_ Sasuke.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Berkonsentrasi pada pening di kepalanya.

Dengan tanpa dosa si bodoh itu malah memintanya menjadi pendamping mempelainya. Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke?

_Baka…_

"Hn."

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, tidak mau berlama-lama di bawah hipnotis Naruto.

Laki-laki itu berjalan cepat untuk menyamakan langkah mereka. Ia perlu sedikit berusaha karena Sasuke terkenal sebagai juara gerak jalan.

"H-hei! Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dari tadi! Hanya hn, hn dan hn! Bicaralah sedikit!"

Tapi gerutuannya hanya terdengar seperti dengung lebah di telinga Sasuke. Ia langsung menarik pernyataan bahwa ia merindukan ocehan Naruto. Karena anak itu memang lebih baik _diam_.

"Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat padaku! Lusa aku akan menikah, Sasuke! Lusa!"

_Lalu? Kau ingin aku memberikan ucapan selamat dan sebuah kado?_

"Oke, aku tidak akan memintamu membelikan _kami _kado."

Sasuke mendengus. "Lalu?"

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa bicara, Sasuke! Hebat sekali!" kata Naruto. Sarkas sekali.

Uchiha emo itu menggeram. Ia sedang tidak ingin bermain-main sekarang.

"Kau harus datang."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau jadi _best man _ku. Sebenarnya Kiba sudah menawarkan diri."

"Kau temanku sejak kecil-"

Sepasang matanya yang biru seperti langit musim semi itu memandanginya penuh harap. "-kau harus datang, Sasuke. Kumohon…"

Hening.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil di kejauhan. Seekor kucing lewat, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari sepasang mata onyx Sasuke sebentar, kemudian kembali menatapnya lagi.

_Puppy eyes no jutsu?_

Dan Sasuke tidak ingat bagaimana ia membuang rokoknya ke tanah begitu saja, kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kasar hingga menghempas dinding bergrafiti di belakangnya. Menyegel bibir mereka rapat-rapat.

Pahit tembakau mengkontaminasi indra pengecap Naruto.

Ia berontak.

Sasuke memegangi kedua tangan Naruto yang berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, hanya dengan tangan kirinya, menempatkannya di atas kepala Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk mengurangi perlawanannya.

Ia menarik diri untuk bernafas. Seketika itu Naruto menyuarakan protesnya, "K-kau-!"

Tapi tak lama, karena ia kembali mencium Naruto dengan kasar. Menumpahkan semua emosi yang ia pendam selama ini. Emosi yang ia pendam sejak ia mengenal si bodoh berambut kuning itu. Sejak mereka masih seorang bocah lugu yang cengeng.

Naruto tidak mempermudahnya. Pemuda itu mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Kesal, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, ampuh untuk membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya.

Air liur mereka bercampur.

Naruto merasa mual. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Si rambut emo itu lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah. Lututnya lemas dan ia tidak sanggup berdiri tegak lagi. Satu-satunya yang menyangganya adalah bagaimana Sasuke menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan kuat, membuat Naruto terjebak di antara dinding grafiti yang dingin dengan tubuh Sasuke yang hangat.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik diri. Nafas mereka pendek dan cepat.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya.

Ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

Semuanya karena _si bodoh _itu!

Dia bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga mengakibatkan Sasuke seperti ini! Ia tidak sadar sudah membuat Sasuke _gila_!

Sasuke terus berlari. Berlari dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

…

Hari bahagia yang sudah dinanti kedua mempelai tiba.

Semua kawan dan kerabat hadir dalam pengikatan janji suci dua insan berbeda jenis yang dilaksanakan di gereja yang sama dengan gereja tempat diselenggarakannya pernikahan orang tua Naruto dulu.

Tidak ada wajah yang tidak bahagia hari itu.

Bahkan seorang Neji Hyuuga yang selalu terlihat dingin itu pun mengenakan senyuman samar pada wajahnya, dengan Tenten mengamit lengannya erat. Sebagian besar dari mereka hadir berpasang-pasangan. Sementara yang lainnya, yang kurang beruntung, menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai stand camilan yang digelar di halaman gereja yang telah disulap menjadi area resepsi.

Wajah paling bahagia tentu saja diraih oleh pasangan mempelai, Naruto dan Hinata. Saking bahagianya, Naruto sampai melupakan kejadian dua hari yang lalu…

Tidak ada yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan mereka hari ini.

Tidak ada.

…

_Satu jam sebelum ikrar janji suci dilaksanakan, tepatnya di apartemen Sasuke._

Pemuda berambut emo itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar seukuran badan. Mengamati pantulan dirinya bersetelan putih dengan kening berkerut.

Ia merasa kalau warna putih tidak cocok dengannya. Lagipula, ia takut akan _mengotori _setelannya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke merapikan dasinya sekali lagi dan memandangi pantulan akhirnya dengan dagu terangkat. Pose sombong.

Sempurna.

Semuanya sudah beres, tinggal berangkat untuk mengabulkan permohonan Naruto.

Sekali ini saja. Hanya sekali ini saja ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu dia _tidak_ akan berurusan lagi dengannya.

Dan sedan hitam metaliknya melaju dengan angkuh.

Suasana di sekitar gereja sudah ramai saat ia tiba. Langsung disambut oleh pekik menyebalkan dari gadis-gadis yang sampai sekarang masih memuja-muja dirinya. Sebut saja Sakura, Ino, Karin dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan mereka semua. Ia terus melangkah dengan pasti memasuki gereja, di mana upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan sepuluh menit lagi.

Ia memilih tempat duduk terdepan. Ia ingin memastikan Naruto tahu betul bahwa ia mengabulkan permintaannya. Sama sekali melupakan apa yang sudah ia perbuat dua hari yang lalu.

Mereka bertemu pandang.

Sesaat Naruto terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang dan melihatnya, mengingatkannya pada insiden _ciuman paksa _itu. Padahal ia berniat memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada gadis yang ia sukai. Kepada calon istrinya. Kepada Hinata…

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Sasuke mengukir senyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya. Saat itu juga semua ketegangan di antara mereka mencair. Naruto membalas senyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Sasuke pergi. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan daripada sekedar duduk dan mendengarkan pertukaran janji itu.

…

"Naruto Uzumaki-"

_Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu. Karena hanya aku yang berhak memilikimu._

"Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and in bad,"

_Dan kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka lebih baik kau tidak usah ada di dunia ini. Karena kalau kau ada dan aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka semuanya percuma._

"in sickness and in health?"

_Dan apa yang harus kulakukan ketika kau berikrar janji suci di hadapanku? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat bukan aku yang berdiri di sampingmu sekarang? Saat bukan denganku- kau bertukar janji itu?_

"Will you love her and honor her all the days of your life?"

_Lambaian tangan tadi bukan apa-apa, hanya sebagai salam perpisahanku._

"I do."

_Selamat tinggal, Naruto._

Sepasang mata birunya membulat. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang kemudian segera merebak warna merah pekat. Darah.

Panik. Heboh.

Suasana gereja tidak karuan. Semua orang ribut dan berisik.

Tapi hanya terdengar seperti _dengung lebah_ di telinganya, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang tumbang perlahan.

Di sudut yang tersembunyi, yang tak terjangkau oleh pandangan mata awam, berdirilah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ada di samping, dengan revolver berperedam tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Sepasang mata biru yang membulat itu bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx yang tenang.

Dan pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum ruh keluar seutuhnya dari tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu, terbaca olehnya gerak bibir Sasuke.

_Sayonara._

**OWARI**

"**Lhooo?"**

**Kecewa dengan endingnya? Ahahahaha…gomen ne~**

**Saya buatnya malam-malam ini, kan lagi nggak puasa tuh, jadinya berbumbu yaoi, hehe.**

**Anyway, kata-kata bapak pendetanya saya kutip dari Ao no Exorcist episode 15. Karena saya nggak tau gimana bunyinya yang benar dalam Bahasa Indonesia, dan nggak akan cocok kalau saya pake kata-kata pas ijab kabul, jadinya…begitulah! XD**

**Aneh, ya? Silakan maki-maki saya…semoga dosa saya berkurang, amin… *plak***

_**Domo arigatou~**_


End file.
